Talk:Main Page
We should talk about how to organize the wiki. Hi, I'd like to help with the Wiki (I was thinking of starting one myself, but someone pointed this out), maybe we should start by getting as much detail as possible? It can be easily tidied up in the future. Maybe just a note of places, characters, items? - LordBiro I say, start putting in some information, get it formatted how you want it. The raw information is more important than the formatting at the moment, sure. - Phil What if we had our own Column section were anyone can add and write their own guide. -Cirdan How do you mean? Of course you can write a guide for anything you want. - Phil I've been thinking about this over night, and I've been looking at the documents that exist on this wiki at the moment, and they aren't very wiki-like. I think this is because there are lots of guides, but not many facts, as you'd expect to find in a wiki. A way to improve this would be to create different types of stubs (which I'm going to try and do now), such as: * Location stubs * Item stubs * Skill stubs * Profession stubs * Character stubs (for NPC's like Rurik etc.) * Mission stubs * Creature stubs * Monster stubs Then we can go through the documents that already exist on the site and change any potential article text (i.e. the word Prince Rurik, Orison Of Healing or Ascalon City) into a link to an article. Since the article doesn't exist yet it will link to a blank page. We can then replace those blank pages with stubs. I've started making stubs, and I'll start listing them in Stub Templates. - LordBiro Birdo: Excellent. I started doing this myself with the skills. - Gravewit We definately need to get some kind of structure to the main page. Perhaps we'll do some kind of split column like a lot of the other mediawiki-based wikis do. wikipedia.org, http://www.hrwiki.org/ etc. Hey guys, I turned on image uploading. Use it wisely. - Gravewit flooded recent changes! sorry! Hi Guys, I've been linking to all the skills and locations from the elite skills location page, and I haven't been setting "this is a minor edit", so I've pretty much flooded the recent changes page, sorry about that! - LordBiro No problem. Re: formatting: I've been adding bits and pieces (started setting up the Mission Guides section) as I've thought of stuff. Should definitely feel free to "fix" information into a better format, especially mine. ;p -nunix/rood Hehe, I think I'm going to have to go through some of the things I've "stubbed" :) skill stubs? How do I add skills to the skills catagory? -Cirdan re: skill stubs hi cirdan, i've been meaning to write how you expand on a stub, but haven't got round to it yet :) if you edit the page you'll see that there's a line that says . Leave that in for the time being, then put in any information you like about the skill! One you're done, if you think you have enough information then put in the line Category:Skills to include it in the Skills category, and take out the bit of text that says . This will remove the article's "stub" status, and put it into the Skills category :) alternatively if you don't think you have enough info on the skill yet then you can leave the there :) there's no real harm if you do either, if someone disagrees they can easily modify it in the future :) on another note i've been thinking about whether we could make greater use of templates for some articles. Wikipedia use templates to add information to pages in a standard way. For example, if you look at the pages Beaver and Woodpecker you can see they both have the same little box on the side, the template for which can be found at Taxobox. This would be really useful to have on details about all kinds of things in Guild Wars, most obviously the inhabitants of Guild Wars. I think using templates might help bring together a lot of the pages in this wiki! - LordBiro using templates Ok, I gave this templates thing a go, the results can be seen on Resurrect, still working on cleaning it up a bit :) The skill template is pretty useless really, just a small one to test if I understand templates properly :) but still will be useful in tidying up pages - LordBiro PS. just looking, wikipedia does this in a slightly different way. If i have time tomorrow I will improve on the template so that it can be more easily customised. Awesome! I like where this is headed. ~ Gravewit Hi Hi all, This is Isbot from www.gamesanalysis.com I found your page because you link to an article written by one of our authors - The PvP guide by Standard AI. I like what you are doing with your site and think you have some good ideas. I was about to link to your guide to not getting scammed as part of my hint of the day but as I have quite a few regular site visitors I was a little concerned about sending a bunch of people here due to how easy it is to edit and/or change your pages. If this is your format and you are sticking to it with a the more the merrier approach then let me know in this space or via email and I will do my daily hint as planned. If you wish to change security or don't want a bunch of visitors coming in like that then let me know that as well and I will not put up a link to your site. In that case if the person(s) who wrote the scam guide would like to submit it to our site we would love to have it simultaneously on our site as well as this one because I think the information needs to be out there. I personally have never had anyone try to scam me in a Guild Wars trade but I don't doubt that it is happening. You might want to add what the reporting procedures to Anet are if somebody tries to scam you. Thanks again and I too am working on skills, armor etc lists would love to have more data... Good Gaming, Isbot isbot@gamesanalysis.com Hey isbot :) nice to hear from you! It's up to gravewit, the owner of this wiki, to decide whether you should link to this site, but I don't see any harm. We are currently working on standardizing a lot of pages, but I don't personally think any more people viewing this site would cause a problem. Like I say though, I would wait for a response from Gravewit :) - LordBiro --- Re: the scam guide, it was ripped from one of the forum sites (though I can't find the original link which should be cited). I think the wiki is a great place to distribute information like that. If someone places something inappropriate in, the people who observe changes (I do myself) will tweak/remove it. Re: the skill taxonomy, this is a great format! -Adam Skinner- Thanks Adam :) I'm thinking of putting a brief guide up on how to use it properly, so anyone can add one easily. It's pretty straightforward though as I'm sure you've seen :) just a case of getting all the skills in now! I think maybe we should start making use of the community portal since this place is getting a bit crowded ;) Anyone who wants to link here is more than welcome to. I've made Adam and Biro sysops, so you guys can help keep the riff raff out if need be! ~ Gravewit Oh, and by the by, if either of you wanna join up and do some quests or joing my guild, send a whisper to Rojhaz Gravewit. ~ Gravewit Hey Gravewit, thanks very much :) by the way, if you want to contact me on Guild Wars my name is Lord Biro ;) hehe - LordBiro terminology, Ascalon (pre-sear)/(pre-searing)/(Pre-Searing) I dont know how to refer to the different Ascalons, any suggestions? It's referenced as any one of those all over the place. I was thinking the same thing last night. I supposed it doesn't matter to much, so long as we make it consistant. Gravewit ok, i'd like to use the terms (Pre-Searing) and (Post-Searing) in uppercase if thats ok with everyone? - LordBiro Good with me. Anyone else have comments? Also, note: to auto-sign talk pages it's ~~~. Gravewit Yeah, that's fine. I tend to like "pre-Sear" but have no qualms conforming to the masses. And I'm pretty sure the game uses Pre-Searing and Post-Searing anyway, doesn't it? I'd have to dig for reference, though.. Nunix ah right, ok gravewit :) i'll bear that in mind! -LordBiro Skill Images Hey Gravewit, I noticed the Necro images you uploaded, they are really good quality :) where did you get them from? - LordBiro From the official site. I ran them through photoshop to cut down the filesize (they were originally jpegs. ew.). It was a pain in the ass uploading them all one by one, that's for sure. Gravewit ah, fantastic :D i'll get working on some monk skills then ;) good stuff gravewit, i had no idea this minisite existed!!! - (this was meant to be me...) LordBiro The fansite kit has them all in .docs, but if you open the file up in Microsoft Word and just Save As... HTML, it'll output to an HTML file + folder full of the seperate images. Nunix Just as a not, I uploaded all the monk skills, but some of them had apostrophes in the file names, so you have to reference them like this: - LordBiro